


Cooking

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Team Fluff, Team as Family, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Pidge misses one of her favourite foods, so Hunk decides to make it for her.[Prompt 14: cooking (or ice cream)]





	Cooking

_“You know what I miss?” Pidge said, sighing wistfully. “Gingerbread. Mom used to make it for me and Matt every Sunday. I’d love to have it again sometime.”_

When Pidge said those words at the breakfast table, Hunk snapped into action. His fellow Paladins often lament about stuff they miss from home (in fact, Hunk is often one of them), and Hunk always like to try and cheer them up. And Pidge’s wish to eat gingerbread again is no exception.

So Hunk finds a recipe in his cookbook (it was in his backpack the day they left Earth; he always has his cookbook with him, just in case) and locates all of the ingredients (he has to improvise with some Altean ingredients that taste almost the same), and then sets off to give Pidge the good news.

He finds Pidge in her bedroom, reading a book. She looks up when he enters the room, smiles, and then looks back down at her book.

“Hi, Hunk,” she mumbles.                                                                       

“Hi, Pidge,” he says cheerfully. Hunk takes his hands from behind his back, revealing his cookbook. “Have a look at this.”

Clearly confused, Pidge takes his book. She opens it at the bookmark, and finds herself looking at a recipe for making gingerbread. And then she looks up at Hunk, and he hasn’t seen her grin like that in a long time.

He grins too, glad to see her looking happy. “Fancy making some gingerbread?”

Pidge jumps to her feet and hugs him. “You know I do.”

“Come on, then,” Hunk says, and they head off towards the Castle’s kitchen.

Pidge is still grinning. “Thanks, Hunk.”

\---

As Allura walks along the corridor, she gets a waft of a delicious smell. She takes a few steps backwards, and the smell gets stronger. It is sweet and spicy, reminding her of the biscuits Coran sometimes baked for her and her father, and Allura finds her mouth watering. So it isn’t that surprising that she takes a detour on her way to her bedroom to locate the source of the smell.

The smell leads her to the kitchen, a place where you can usually find Hunk. The Yellow Paladin loves to cook, and is always cooking them delicious meals to try. In fact, Allura once said that if they no longer need Voltron one day and they all need to have new jobs, Hunk should become a chef for a living. From the joyful expression on his face, she assumes he liked her suggestion.

She enters the kitchen, and finds Hunk taking something out of the oven. Pidge is sat on the counter, swinging her legs and grinning with what must be anticipation. Hunk turns around and puts a tray on the counter, and Allura sees ten circular biscuits.

“They look awesome,” Pidge says.

Hunk prods one of the biscuits with a fork, and grins. “They’re done. Now we’ve just got to wait for them to cool down, and then we can eat them.”

“Aww, how long do we have to wait?” Pidge moans, but she’s smiling.

“Not long,” Hunk says.

“They look delicious, Hunk,” Allura says, walking towards them. They both jump, clearly startled by her presence. “What are they?”

“Thanks,” he says, smiling. “They’re gingerbread. Remember what Pidge was talking about at breakfast? Well, these are gingerbread biscuits.”

“And you made them just for Pidge?” Allura says, smiling. “That’s so sweet, Hunk.”

Hunk blushes slightly. “It’s nothing. I just wanted to cheer her up.”

“And they’re not just for me,” Pidge says. “You can have one if you like.”

Allura smiles. “Thank you.”


End file.
